interview of tributes
by essence of lily
Summary: the capitol interviews a friend to discover the lives of clove and cato of district 2.


**wow, i am on a serious roll! and i did this on my phone, so no capitalizations. i'm not sure if it's really amazing...i like it, personally. i probably will do more of these interview things.**

**this was completed in about 2 hours. not that long, but my phone was being stupid.**

**anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

well, here we go.

my name is ashwell and i have agreed to interview with the capitol's magazine about the lives of my friends, Clove and Cato of district 2.

.

-how did you meet them?

i met cato on the first day of training. we were both about seven years old and deathly afraid of the future. we bonded instantly over our mutual love for swords. although, at first, we were rivals, but we were both so good with swords, and somehow, we became friends.

i met clove on the day of the training as well. my first impression of her was that she seemed too tiny and weak to be here! but i was quickly proved wrong. cato met her that day as well.

.

-describe your relationship with them.

i was really close with cato. at first, we were rivals because of our skill with swords, but that quickly changed. we were both really popular with district two, and if cato hadn't volunteered, i would have been forced to.

.

clove...i really don't know. she was an enigma, really. she was nice and funny around cato, and at first she was cold to me, but she warmed up eventually. usually, she's emotionless with everybody, but not with cato and i. i guess we were kind of friends.

.

-when you said you would've been forced to volunteer, what did you mean?

-laughs a little- well, i'm not sure if i'm allowed to say anything, but here in district two, we pick the strongest boy and the strongest girl and force them to compete. clove was supposed to volunteer, but she was reaped. it was either going to be me or cato, as we were both equally strong. but cato volunteered for clove, so i didn't go.

.

-describe their relationship.

well, i know they'll be mad at me for telling panem this, but they were dating. or so i believed. i didn't think it was all that serious back at home. i thought they were just fooling around. but...during the games, i guess they didn't bother to hide anything. it was more serious than i thought.

.

-when did it start?

i'm not sure. but i remember one evening, i went over to cato's house and found clove waiting inside. i was a little angry that he didn't tell me, but that's how cato is. he's secretive. this was about six months before the games.

.

-did others know?

as far as i know, no. they tried to keep it a secret for as long as they could. cato came from a rich family-his father was a victor-while clove came from a relatively poor one. i know that cato's mother was trying to set him up with someone.

.

-describe their family life

clove's mom died when she was very young. clove's brother died in the games when clove was twelve. and i'm pretty sure her dad is no angel to her. she always wanted a mother figure, and i think since she never got it, that's why she was such a sad, cold girl.

cato's dad was really hard on him. he always wanted cato to win the games, like him. cato's dad wasn't a very nice man. he looked down on men like clove's dad. i didn't like him; he looked down on my family even though we weren't poor. cato's mom was very beautiful, but surly and unhappy. cato also had a little sister, but she's a lot like her mother, who was once proud and arrogant. cato didn't like anybody in his family and frequently ran away to my house.

.

-what about social and school life?

cato and i were pretty popular, i think. we were both charismatic and charming, but nobody understood us like each other. i was good with academics, especially math, but cato didn't seem to care, which was too bad. i think he would've been great with academics if he applied himself.

clove was nearly the opposite of cato. she was antisocial, but not awkward. she was the most graceful person i've ever seen. clove didn't care about school, but she did spend a lot of time with school work. it was weird, but she did extremely well in school. i'm not sure why.

.

-what was your district's reaction about them?

in the games? -laughs- if they had survived, let's say it probably would've caused an uprising in our district. starting with cato's dad. he was so mad. and cato's sister wasn't too happy either. cato brought shame, for sure, for not winning. it was huge.

and let's say it wasn't too great with clove's dad anyway. he never wanted clove to volunteer, but since she was reaped, he really had no choice. in the end, he really did love her, no matter how badly he showed it.

.

-how would you describe their appearances?

huh? oh, wow, weird question, considering we all know what they look like. but anyways, cato had blue eyes and blond hair. i didn't think he looked all that special, but i guess clove did. clove, well, she sure didn't look like anyone from our district. normally, girls at our school had blonde or brown hair, but she, she had jet black hair. like, a really, really dark shade of brown. she also had green eyes, which was a serious rarity among us in district 2.

.

-you love her.

clove?

.

-yes.

h-h-how did you know?

.

-the way you called her an enigma. the way you tried to hide it by calling her a friend. the way you described her.

yes.

.

-so you do love her.

it's true. i am in love with clove. and i would've gotten her, if cato hadn't gotten there first. but i didn't hold a grudge against him. he was too good a friend.

i was almost glad when cato volunteered. but then i felt like such a terrible person, which i am. my heart really stopped, because both of them were going. and deep down, i knew that they wouldn't win. the odds were against them.

.

-how did you feel when cato told you he started dating clove?

i felt...terrible. i was so angry, so frustrated with myself. i felt the need to blame somebody, and that blame fell on cato. it wasn't his fault. he assumed that i was angry with him because he didn't tell me earlier.

.

-but that wasn't the case.

that's right. i was angry and so frustrated because he, cato, my best friend and rival, had gotten there first.

.

-when did you start loving her?

the day i met her, long before cato ever had anything for her. we met, and there she was, tough as a little cookie. i asked her if she was scared, and she said no. even though she said less than one word to me, i saw her break through her mask of bravery that day, and i loved her. i loved her and i love her and i will love her.

.

-this is heartbreaking. what are you going to do now that they're both dead?

i don't know what to do anymore. i feel so lost. lost without my best friend, cato, and clove.

i don't know.

.

this is ashwell of district 2.

* * *

**Please don't favourite without a review. **

**Have a nice day!**

**and visit my tumblr, guys, at .com or .com for my writing.**

**and i am queen or writing short oneshots**


End file.
